Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction Diskussion:MOC des Monats
Ich habe meine Moc aus dem Wettbewerb genommen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:35, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) warum? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:37, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Einfach so. Wenn ich von diesem Rechner aus ICQ hätte, habe ich aber nicht, würde ich es dir genauer begründen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:39, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ... komische Andeudungen. Jade, du machst mir Angst! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:40, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich schicke dir ne E Mail. Da erkläre ichs dir. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:41, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du mir bitte auch sagen warum? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 14:43, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Sobald ich zuhause bin, sage ich es dir und Scorpi über ICQ. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:44, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Tanma: Warte erstmal kurz. @Jade: Ok. Geh auf meine Benutzerseite und klicke links "E-Mail an den Benutzer" oder so. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:45, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) E Mail ist unterwegs. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:54, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) und ich bin sprachlos.... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:02, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mir bitte auch Mail schicken Jade :P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:19, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) WHAT?!?! Man darf doch gar nicht seine eigene Kreation dort reinschreiben! Man soll eine Kreation reinschreiben, dir der Kerl gut findet und von jemand anderem kommt!Can't Catch Tomorrow! 10:06, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du darfst mit deiner eigenden Kreation im Wettbewerb antreten. Aber du darfst sie nicht selber wählen. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 10:56, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp, bloß ist das Problem, dass sich nur Norik beworben hat.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 12:47, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich weiß nicht welche MOC ich nominieren soll. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:04, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin der Meinung, dass ich schlecht mocce. Apropo MoC, was heißt das überhaupt?Can't Catch Tomorrow! 13:18, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es heißt m'y '''o'wn 'c'reation. Also auf Deutsch: Meine eigene Kreation. [[User:MakutaBX|'''Makuta]][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Findet ihr, meine Bionicles sind blöd gebaut?Can't Catch Tomorrow! 13:44, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nein das darf so nicht gesehen werden. Denn jeder von uns hat seinen eigenden Baustill. Für mich gibt es keine blöden Mocs. So sah ich das aber auch bevor ich Admin war. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:48, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab Legaz reingestellt, mein besten Matoraner zurzeit, denk ich.Eisgafna 16:50, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ihn wieder rausgenommen. Ich moc viel zu schlecht.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 11:44, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) where is unicron?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 13:08, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) August Ich werde diesen Monat vorraussichtlich keine MOC einstellen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:03, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich auch nicht, keiner meiner MoCs ist besser als dieser SuperMoC von Axonnmaster.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Knight Of']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' The Ice']]right|30px 18:07, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Der "Supermoc" kann leider aber nicht gegen den "Ultrasupermoc" Fladaris von Viro gewinnen, aber trotzdem einen Versuch war es wert[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Axonnmaster|'Krieger']] 13:35, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ich werde für Vezon stimmen, weil er besser ist (diesen Monat werde ich eine einzige Mega-MOC bauen, die dann nächsten Monat im BdM antritt XD) [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] '''goes' [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:49, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde also auch nächsten Monat nicht teilnehmen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' gafna']]right|30px 15:20, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Auch ich werde mich nächstes Monat raushalten...obwohl ich schon seit 24 tagen an meinem Iginika baue...[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Axonnmaster|'Krieger']] 11:21, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Darf man auch 2 Mocs r5einstellen oder soll ich vezon rausnehemen? 11:14, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nur eine Moc darf antreten, ausser es handelt sich um Reiter und Reitierin einem Bild. Ich halte mich auch aus dem MDM raus, da ich keine Mocs habe, welche ich als konkurent zu euren anbieten kann. Denn ich habe nur Toa und Matoraner Mocs. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] (Admin) 11:58, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Die Seite "Graffa" führt ins Leere. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:10, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Eh, ich könnte jetzt auch Fladaris entfernen, aber mal sehen wer so für mich stimmt. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Rollback) 14:05, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube Graffa muss disqualifiziert werden: #. Die Seite führt nirgendwo hin. #. Wenn es die MOC ist, die ich meine, ist sie nicht selbst gebaut, sondern von Brickshelf genommen, und das ist nicht sinn des BdM. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:42, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @ Bima: Wie kommst du dadrauf? (Große neugierige Augen) Hast du sie schon mal bei Brickshelf gesehen? (neugieriger Blick) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 14:53, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) #. Ich hab draufgeklickt und da wurde ich ins Leere geführt #. Soll nicht böse gemeint sein, aber die MOC sieht zu professionell aus, ich glaube sie kommt von der Brickfair (das schließe ich aus dem Hintergrund) [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:47, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Aso. Werde mir diese Punkte mal merken. Aber deine Mocs und die von Waruru sehen auch sehr Professionell aus! Einige andere User bauen auch professionelle Toa Mocs. Nur ich nicht!!!:-( Ist nur ein Spass, meine Toa sind schon profesionell;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 10:00, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wollte Viro nicht Fladaris entfernen? Dann könnte ich eigentlich antreten...85.177.127.184 20:58, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ich hab vergessen, anzumelden, ich Idiot...[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 21:09, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nein, will ich nicht. Ich sagte nur, das ich das ja jetzt auch entfernen könnte, denn gegen Graffa habe ich eh keine Chance. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Rollback) 10:09, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Es sieht sehr nach der Brickfair aus, da werden MOCs von Fans gebaut, aber dass diese MOC von einem Benutzer kommt müsste bewiesen werden. Ich sag ja nicht, dass die Benutzer hier keine guten MOCs bauen, nur hab ich sowas von keinem Benutzer hier je gesehen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:17, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann solche Mega Mocs nicht bauen. Gebe ich zu. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 13:40, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich auch nicht, dazu fehlen mir die Teile. Und das sah wirklich nach Brickfair aus, denn im Hintergrund sah man ja auch so welche Figuren, die Ausgestellt waren. Ich will jetzt keine Konkurenz Plattmachen, aber das kam mir auch komisch vor. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Rollback) 16:08, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Diese MoC war auf keinen Fall von Axoma. Ich habe ein Video auf YouTube gesehen, mit dem Titel "Best Bionicle MoC´s ever seen" und da waren auch welche von Brickfair dabei. Zuerst sah man eine schwarze MoC und im Hintergrund Graffa und dann nochmal ein gesamtbild von Graffa, Ich glaube sogar, das nicht mal der Name selbst ausgedacht war. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Gib mal 'nen Link --Fippe (ToWFf/WN/[[Benutzer:Gorast96|'''Page]]/[[Benutzer_diskussion:Gorast96|'Talk']]) 18:23, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Null Ahnung wie das geht aber du müsstest es eigentlich selber finden können ich kann keine externen Links, sry. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Ich bin definitiv (bis jetz) für die Bahrag-mudda. Sie hat zwar auch ihre Schönheitsfehler, aber wenn sie wirklich nur aus dem bahrag-set gemacht ist, dann ist sie sehr gut. sorry math, aber der turaga ist nicht gut... ich hätte noch was anderes reingestellt... Oh scheiBe, ich hoffe der braucht nicht zu lange um zu speichern... link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 14:25, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sie ist tatsächlich '''nur aus den Bahrag Teilen. [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Stronius']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] Skrall(Admin im FFMW) 15:14, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Gresh´s Nominierung Deine MOC ist wirklich gut geworden, könntest du vllt. ein helleres Bild machen? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 15:12, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Öööhm... heute ist der 15... und was würde passieren, wenn heute niemand ne MOC reinstellt? Wenn ich der einzige bin, der eine drinhat würd ich sie wieder rausnehmen... sonst wäre der Titel etwas ... naja ... [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 13:22, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich könnte rein theoretisch eine MoC reinstellen,nur das problem ist,dass die meisten von mir nicht in einer Story vorkommen. I-Toa der Legenden 13:35, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Stachli: Wenn heute kein anderer mehr eine MoC zur Wahl aufstellt, dann hast du mehr oder weniger automatisch gewonnen... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 13:38, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wenn ich der einzige bin, nehm ich sie wieder raus - schließlich will ich mir den Titel verdienen :D [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 14:06, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Was jetzt? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 10:47, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ein Stechen, weil deine und Jades MoC gleich viele Stimmen hatten. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:26, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) OK... Bis wann läuft das Stechen? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 11:32, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) KA, bis jemand gewonnen hat vielleicht? (Deswegen sollen ja auch so viele Leute wie möglich abstimmen. Und ansonsten werd ich wohl meine Stimme wieder zurückziehen müssen.) Einen genauen Termin überleg ich mir aber noch. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:58, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Der Link in der Sidebar, der eigentlich hierher verlinken sollte, ist falsch. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 19:26, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Außerdem verlinkt das Bild des Jahrs zu einer völlig anderen Kreation, anstatt Teridax (SoTP) wird der Mondhund angezeigt...[[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:08, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt ihr nur für Darkus, weil er eine besondere Größe hat? Nicht, dass ich stimmen einheimsen will, nur, seht euch die Mocs doch mal genauer an. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:08, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde sie auch nicht gut. Vor allem finde ich es aber nicht gut, dass Ackar als inaktiver Benutzer trotzdem mitmachen kann. Ich denke darüber sollten Jade und ich nochmal reden, weil dazu sind die Monatswahlen eigentlich nicht gedacht. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 14:55, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt, ihr habt Recht! Könnte ich meine Stimme zurückziehen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:48, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Klar, du darfst deine Stimme jederzeit rausnehmen oder ändern. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria''']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:23, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC)